


The Moon is Made of Cheese

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Comics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbians, One Shot, Original Comic - Freeform, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Werewolf lesbians like bad puns
Series: Comics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birkastan2018 asked:
> 
> "Dear creator-chan, I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE The Moon is Made of Cheese!! 🧀💖 So I was wondering - what KIND of cheese?? 🤔"

A wheel of Gruyere!


End file.
